


Shared Rides

by byakagun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Uber, mentions of artists, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakagun/pseuds/byakagun
Summary: Mikasa is broke and decides to try out UberPool, an app where you share your uber with other people.Annie is lowkey wild and into midnight adventures.One shot Mikannie
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	Shared Rides

**Author's Note:**

> actually like posting one shots. Hope you guys enjoy this one and if there is any mistake please try overlooking them im super exhausted

Mikasa huffs and swallows the lump on her throat after she checks the time. Petra is an hour late and hasn't texted or called her, hasn't even answered the two texts Mikasa sent her half an hour ago.  
  


It seems pretty official to her now that she got stood up, but Mikasa tries not to cry at that. The tears she feels pricking at the corners of her eyes are just angry tears for having had her pride hurt, nothing else. Nothing close to hurt, not in the slightest.

(If she keeps thinking like that, maybe Mikasa will convince herself of it.)

She coughs and clears her throat when one of the waitresses comes to her table and asks her if she'd like to have anything else. Mikasa had only ordered a latte a while after she arrived, when she started doubting if Petra would come at all.

Well, now she knows.

Mikasa thanks the waitress and sighs, giving her the money for her latte. Then, the raven haired girl gets up and walks to the exit, a little impressed that the coffee shop is still open at eleven PM. Then again, that's why Petra suggested it in the first place; she likes to go on dates at night, while Mikasa likes to go to coffee shops. Well, that and the fact that Petra isn't out to anyone but her friends, another reason for Mikasa to agree to go somewhere far from campus.

Mikasa doesn't think Petra cares that much about the time or people's opinions now, though. She doesn't understand how someone who has been her friend for a long time can just go AWOL on her without as much as a text. And that's when Mikasa starts to worry. Maybe something happened?

Mikasa mind races as she grabs her phone from her back pocket to text Petra's roommate and ask her if she knows anything. She's opening her texting app when her notifications flash on the screen, showing her that she had a text from Petra herself.

**P-bae (: PM): sorry Mika i got hung up w/ smth lol raincheck?**

Seriously? After an hour of waiting, this is what she gets? Mikasa feels her throat closing again, but this time her tears really are out of frustration. She has known Petra for a year, which is the time they've been in college, and she's crushed on her for a while now, but she hadn't had the guts to ask her out until a couple of weeks ago.

But now? Now Mikasa is just _pissed_. She's also broke, but it's dangerous at night, so she took an Uber to get there, since she doesn't own a car. Now she would have to take another one to go back to campus, all that money wasted for fucking nothing.

So Mikasa just huffs again and wipes at the tears that escaped her eyes. Then, instead of answering, Mikasa opens her Uber app. Her fingers hover above the option she usually chooses as she debates whether she should get an UberPool. It's not as comfortable or safe, she supposes, but it's cheaper... Maybe it was time for Mikasa to try it out.

After all, didn't Ymir warn her about Petra when Mikasa had first befriended her? Hasn't Alexa always said Petra isn't a nice person? Hell, even Pieck has talked shit about her one time or another. All of Mikasa's friends had warned her about Petra, but she didn't listen. Petra had shown herself to be a shitty person multiple times, like when she pretended not to be her friend in front of her old crush, then cried about him on Mikasa's shoulder. Or when she invited Mikasa for a party and ditched her as soon as they got there. Petra had mistreated her time and time again, yet Mikasa continued to be her friend and didn't care about what anyone said.

(Blinded by her crush, she guesses.)

Yeah, Mikasa wouldn't give her any more of her time, wouldn't spend any more money on her. It's about time that Mikasa lets go and maybe being stood up was just what she needed.

Mikasa feels herself getting choked up again, feels the familiar burning in her eyes and decides it right then: she calls for an UberPool. Then she waits and a few minutes later she unlocks her phone again, wondering where the hell was her car. The app says it's going to pick another person up, and Mikasa starts to question her decision, fidgeting under a light post in front of the coffee shop.

When a black car pulls up to her side of the curb and the driver rolls down the windows asking for Mikasa Ackerman, the gray eyed girl doesn't even care that he got her name wrong and jumps in on the backseat. She greets him but is soon cut off by two things. The first one is the buzzing of her phone. The second is a loud, annoyed voice.

"Don't worry, Ymir, I'm not accepting her fucking apologies this time."

Mikasa looks to her left, being met with a girl that seems about her age, but a little smaller, talking passionately on her phone. The girl looks at her then, sending her an apologetic smile, and Mikasa just waves her off with her own smile, too transfixed by the stranger's beautiful face to say anything.

The girl knits her eyebrows together a second later and Mikasa is about to ask her what's wrong when she turns her head a little, revealing the phone once again.

Mikasa continues to stare at the girl as she listens to this "Ymir" on the other end of the line, focused and distressed. The gray eyed girl finds it extremely cute how she puts her phone over her blonde hair after she runs a hand through it, biting her lip with a sigh.

"I know, Ymir- Wha- Hitch? Put Ymir back on the phone! No, I don't care about how long we've been together, she clearly doesn't give a shit and honestly neither do I. Not anymore, especially not now. This isn't a relationship anymore, Hitch." The girl says, glancing at Mikasa's direction.

Mikasa whips her head back when she is caught staring at her, deciding that she should go back to minding her own business. She feels her phone vibrating again and unlocks it, sighing as she opens the texting app.

**P-bae (: pm): hey mikasa??**

**P-bae (: pm): can u pls reply??**

Mikasa's face contorts in a scowl as she feels anger bubbling up inside of her again and the rest of the car is blocked from her mind. How dare Petra demand that she reply quickly when she ignored her for more than an hour earlier today? She can't help typing a reply furiously, even if the last thing she wants to do is comply.

**Mikasa (: pm): are you serious rn?? you dont show up and ignore my texts for how long you want but i cant take mins to reply? fuck you**

Mikasa's breathing is heavy and it's pretty clear to her that she's getting worked up, all the frustration, hurt and anger coming back with the inconsiderate text she got.

Mikasa takes a second to think that it's not a good idea to pick up her phone when she sees Petra calling her. She takes another one to answer and bring the phone to her ear.

(Mikasa was never one to listen to her own advice anyway.)

Petra's voice is heard almost immediately. "Mikasa, I-"

"What do you want, Petra?" Mikasa cuts her off harshly.

"You gotta let me explain, I didn't even take that long to reply, it's just-" The girl tries again, sounding more frantic this time.

"Really? You made me come all the way here then stood me up, didn't answer my texts, didn't call, nothing." Mikasa spits, feeling herself get choked up again and rolling her eyes.

This is _so_ typically Mikasa. She just can't have one single argument without crying or at least wanting to cry. It isn't something she does to get whoever she's arguing with to have sympathy, it just happens, even when she absolutely doesn't want it to. Like right now.

"Oh come on, I was really busy! It was one time!" Petra argues back, sounding more sure now, which only fuels Mikasa's anger.

The grey eyed girl scoffs. "Please, it's not the first time you've done something like this. I was just too blind to see it. I- I should've..." Mikasa takes a moment to breathe, the lump in her throat making her voice tremble. She swallows it to continue, but Petra beats her to it.

"Really, Mika? Crying doesn't make you right you know." The girls says and now Mikasa can definitely feel the tears flooding her eyes and escaping through the corners, leaving streaks down her face.

"Fuck you. I should've listened to my friends when they warned me about you." Mikasa breathes out shakily yet harshly.

"Fine, if that's how you want to be. You know they don't like me for no reason, but if you're gonna let them poison your mind then be it." She bites back and Mikasa takes a moment to breathe deeply and regain her composure.

"They didn't poison my mind, I've been noticing how shitty a friend you are for a while now. Today's just the breaking point." Mikasa says, more firmly now. "And honestly, I think I was willing to forgive you for making me wait one fucking hour without as much as a text, but how you just texted me afterwards demanding me to reply and how you just handled this phone call... I'm done, Petra, I'm tired of your shit."

"Fine." Petra huffs before hanging up.

Mikasa almost throws the phone away, only there's not enough room to do so in the backseat of the car she's in, so she just groans and lets it fall on her lap. She runs a hand through her hair and then uses her fingers to wipe at her tears, which are still annoyingly trying to come out of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" A voice asks from her left, making Mikasa turn quickly in its direction.

 _Shit_. She'd completely forgotten about the girl who was with her in the heat of the moment. Mikasa tries to smile, tries to make herself look presentable by fixing her hair while she nods at the girl, but she seems to not believe her, if the look she's giving Mikasa is any indication.

"Wer-," a cough, "weren't you on the phone?" Mikasa asks, trying to deflate.

"Yeah but I hung up when you started yelling." The girl replies simply, shrugging.

Mikasa is immediately filled with guilt and she looks down in shame.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles.

"Oh!" The smaller girl exclaims, making Mikasa look up. Her eyes are wide. "I didn't mean it like _that_ , I'm sorry, that was terribly rude." She shakes her head. "What I meant was, I hung up because you seemed like you could use some help and I wanted to be free for when you hung up. I'm terribly messy with words sometimes, sorry." The girl lets out a chuckle and Mikasa feels herself smiling involuntarily. "I'm Annie, by the way."

"Mikasa. Ackerman. Uh, Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa stumbles over her own words, feeling her cheeks warm up in embarrassment. She wipes at them some more, getting out any vestige of tears, before looking up at a smirking Annie.

"If you were going for the James Bond thing, I think the appropriate way would be 'Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman'."

Annie giggles happily at her own joke and Mikasa can't help but let out a laugh as well, no matter how lame that was. Besides, Annie got her name right on the first try, which is rare, so Mikasa feels like smiling, at least a little bit.

"Yeah, no, I'm just as messy with words as you sometimes." Mikasa answers, sniffling quietly one last time.

Annie nods, still grinning. "Well, that makes three things that I know about you."

"Three?" Mikasa tilts her head in confusion.

"Your name is Mikasa Ackerman, you're messy with words sometimes and you're an angry crier." Annie states, listing the facts on her fingers.

Mikasa furrows her brow. "How do you the last one?" Annie looks at her skeptically and it takes Mikasa a moment more than she'd like to understand the expression on her face. "Oh, yeah, okay, got it. All true by the way."

Annie nods then, her smile coming back now, even though in a much smaller form. She looks down at her hands, seemingly thinking about something, while Mikasa admittedly stares at her profile.

Her mind is running, going from Petra to Annie, thinking about how thoughtful of the girl it was to want to check up on her even though they literally just met, while Petra clearly didn't care all that much. Her tears have also stopped, which, _bless_. How awkward would it be if Mikasa just kept crying in front of this stranger?

(In front of her new friend?)

"What happened?" Annie asks suddenly, drawing Mikasa out of her thoughts. "I mean I got the basics, no face, no texts, no call." She chuckles, but her eyes widen when Mikasa doesn't join her. "Not that I was like eavesdropping! Or that this is funny! God, I _suck_. I thought you could use some talking, but you probably want to talk to one of your friends." Annie sighs and runs a hand through her face, and Mikasa can't help but giggle herself then, finding the whole thing actually pretty cute.

Annie's eyes shoot up at the sound, a shy smile touching her lips as she looks at Mikasa with uncertain blue eyes. Mikasa shakes her head with a gentle smile and that seems to make Annie relax a bit.

Annie was right, Mikasa was just about to call one of her friends, probably Pieck, but she was also wrong, since Mikasa doesn't mind talking to her at all. Annie's interest seems genuine after all, and it could be good for Mikasa to talk someone who doesn't know Petra, someone with a different perspective than that which she already knows. It has worked on the past, so.

(Besides, Sasha would probably just call Petra something offensive without actually cursing and invite Mikasa over so they could talk properly anyway.)

"I'm not mad, you just took me by surprise. Guess my reaction time isn't as good as I thought." Mikasa chuckles and Annie follows her, relief washing over her face. "I was yelling at Petra, this... Friend of mine, I guess. I've been crushing on her for a while, but she just stood me up on our first date and, well, let's just say I finally opened my eyes to how she doesn't actually care about me."

Annie grimaces and shakes her head. "That sucks, I'm really sorry."

Then, the blue eyed girl reaches her hand out and places it over Mikasa's, brushing her thumb delicately over the back of it.

Mikasa feels that (unfortunately) familiar pang in her chest at the reminder of how fucked up her last hour and a half have been, but decides to ignore it in favor of the tingling sensation she feels in her hand and the backflips her stomach is currently doing.

Mikasa gulps and diverts her eyes from their hands to look at Annie. Their eyes meet and Annie's blue ones stare into Mikasa's with an intensity she was sure could burn her, but she finds it strangely comforting and doesn't even consider looking away.

(Mikasa supposes that if Annie's eyes really did burn, she would be blind by now. Then again, that intensity may just be what she has been craving.

Who knows, it may just be what she needs.)

The moment ends when Mikasa smiles weakly and nods, unsure of what to do, unsure of what she would be able to do. The blue eyed girl must have taken it as Mikasa being uncomfortable, since not a second later she feels the hand atop her own leaving it.

Mikasa looks down at the loss of contact and frowns but when she looks up again, Annie isn't looking at her.

(Something to be fixed.)

"Thanks, Annie." It works, as the smaller girl lifts her head and smiles at Mikasa's gentle look. "What about you, though? You didn't seem all that happy when I got in."

Annie rolls her eyes then and huffs. "Just caught my girlfriend cheating on me, so yeah. Well, actually now she's my ex but you got it."

Mikasa's stomach twists at the word girlfriend, though she isn't too sure as to why, but then she feels relief wash over her at the word ex and suddenly realization dawns in on her.

She had a crush on Annie? Who she just met twenty minutes ago? Well then. Okay? What about Petra? Surely feelings don't go away that quickly...

Mikasa feels her heart ache at the thought again and yep, feelings really do not go away that quickly, but she's pretty sure she's crushing on Annie anyway. Annie, who's looking at her, expecting an answer.

 _Shit_. Has she taken too long to say something?

Mikasa shakes her head. "I'm sorry to hear that as well. How can you be so calm though? I'd be in tears if my girlfriend cheated on me."

If Annie notices or minds Mikasa's pause before she spoke, she doesn't mention it. Instead, she just grimaces and shrugs weakly.

"I mean, she was a jerk to be honest." Annie states, a little too nonchalantly for it to make sense to Mikasa.

She can't help her confused frown. "What? Why were you dating her then?"

"She wasn't _always_ a jerk." Annie replies in a defensive tone. "She was sweet to me when we first met and started dating, then after a while she began slowly showing some parts of her personality that I didn't really like but I ignored it until I just realized the more time we spent together the less we worked. That was like last month and we've been dating for four months. This last month I honestly couldn't have fallen more out of love with someone." Annie chuckles. "We've fallen a little apart too and I was actually trying to figure out how to break up with her without being a jerk. But, well, she took care of that for me." Annie shrugs again.

Mikasa blinks and shifts on her seat, unsure of what she could say to help with the situation. It resonated a lot with her, who was going through something similar, but she doesn't know if mentioning that will seem like she's trying to only talk about herself.

So Mikasa goes with the classic. "I'm really sorry to hear that. I'm glad you're not too upset."

"Thanks." Annie smiles warmly at her. "And I mean, I'm more angry than anything. I took two buses all the way from my fucking dorm on campus to surprise her because Hitch, my best friend, had convinced me to try and fix our relationship, but look at what happened." She huffs.

"Your dorm? Do you go to the university in town too?" Mikasa asks and Annie nods, eyebrows raised. "Well no shit, I study there too. Maybe we even live in the same building and didn't know." Mikasa grins.

Annie grins as well, her face softening in understanding. "Who knew Uber would bring us together." Annie laughs, making Mikasa giggle.

She really _is_ cute. And talk about coincidences! It was almost unbelievable, almost too good to be true...

"So, where are we going?" Annie asks all of the sudden, interrupting Mikasa's thoughts.

"Sorry?" Mikasa furrows her brow in confusion, which she notices gets a little smile out of the blue eyed girl. "To campus...?"

Annie rolls her eyes with that same little smile. "No, we're not. Not anymore."

"Um." Mikasa shifts uncomfortably. Annie was really cool – and beautiful – but they _had_ just met. Maybe it really was too good to be true, who was to say that the girl wasn't a murderer? She didn't look like one, but... "I mean... No offense but it's like almost midnight and we just met."

"Yeah but you got stood up and I caught my girlfriend cheating so I'm guessing you don't have much to do other than sulk on this Saturday night and neither do I. Which brings me back to... What are we doing?" Annie finishes with a glint in her eyes.

Mikasa isn't sure how she got into this situation. She surely didn't expect anything close to it when she got a shared Uber half an hour ago. But as she stares at Annie, with that tentative smirk and those intense blue eyes, she forgets all about her worries. Or, rather, she pushes them all to the back of her mind.

(Mikasa doesn't know how it got to this, but she doesn't exactly mind that it did.)

"Well... I'm actually pretty hungry, so we could have something to eat?" Mikasa suggests hesitantly.

Annie's eyes light up even more at her words. "Great! We could stop over here and look for somewhere to eat, then?"

Mikasa looks out the window and frowns. "I have no idea where we are."

"That's what makes it fun." Annie grins.

Mikasa can't help but mirror her expression and ask the Uber driver to stop wherever. Annie almost squeals in excitement then and Mikasa wishes she could say her stomach _almost_ does somersaults, but that would be a lie, because it _definitely_ did.

The cold wind hits Mikasa in the face when they get out of the car, but she doesn't really mind it, always having been a fan of chilly weather. Annie, on the other hand, seems to be having a harder time accepting the temperature, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering slightly.

Even so, there's a smile on her face when she mutters, "It's fucking cold," and Mikasa has to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling at the girl's adorable antics.

"You want my beanie and scarf? I'm not that cold and you didn't really dress for the weather we're having." Mikasa offers, chuckling at how Annie glances at Mikasa's heavy coat before turning her gaze sheepishly to her own jeans and light jacket. Annie meets her eyes then, seemingly shy for the first time since they met.

"Thank you, but, um, I couldn't, but thank you." The shorter girl mumbles, blushing in embarrassment. Or the cold weather. Or... Something else? Either way, Mikasa is already taking off her scarf when she finishes talking.

Mikasa scoffs. "Bullshit, you're shivering. Here." She hands her the two pieces of clothing, aware that trying to put them on Annie herself after the short time they've known each other could be an invasion of her space.

(Even if movies try to make it look romantic _all the time_.)

Annie's cheeks get even redder as she puts them on and yep, she's blushing and Mikasa's pretty sure it's neither the cold nor any form of embarrassment whatsoever, if the smile she wears is any indication.

"Thank you." Annie says softly.

"No problem." Mikasa replies as they begin to walk.

Mikasa finds it weird how it's silent for a minute or so, despite how talkative they had been in the car. Then it hits her that maybe it was her offer that brought out a more reserved side of the smaller girl and almost facepalms herself. For someone who was so worried about respecting physical space, she had no problem tripping over the intimacy line with that one. But then again, was she supposed to just let Annie be cold?

Mikasa takes a deep breath and decides to be the one to ease things up between them again. But as she starts talking, so does Annie and before they know it, their soft laughter is echoing through the night. Not so much work in easing things up after all.

"You go first." Annie offers, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets as they walk.

"Okay... Do you have a habit of wandering aimlessly through unknown neighbourhoods with people you barely know?" Mikasa asks playfully, getting a rich laugh in response.

"Well, when you put it like _that_..." She chuckles again. "No _,_ but I do have a bad habit of getting into weird or slightly dangerous situations. My friend Hitch is always getting us in trouble, but Ymir always saves our asses."

"Yeah?" Mikasa chuckles. "What kind of trouble?"

Annie shakes her head, blushing again. "You don't wanna know."

"Oh come on! I won't judge, promise." Mikasa holds out her pinky finger in what she realizes a second later is a dumb as fuck move, but Annie bites her lip and brings her own pinky to cross with hers, so she guesses it's okay.

"Well, once we were at the mall and it was gonna close, right? But Hitch said we should hide and break into the huge playground they put in the middle of it, which was only available for kids. I was down for it right away, but Ymir took some convincing. And the playground wasn't even locked! In the end we had to run from the security guards and out the emergency exit, but it was hella fun." Annie laughs, smiling at the memory.

Mikasa only gapes at her, unable to say anything about what she'd just heard. Then, she throws her head back in laughter, thinking back to the time her brother, who works at a mall, told her about how all everyone was talking about were some girls who had broken into the playground.

"Oh my God!" Mikasa manages to get out.

"Stooop!" Annie exclaims, hiding her face in her hands. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

Mikasa stops in her tracks, Annie's mumbling of her last sentence only making her laugh more. She leans forwards with her hands on her knees, trying to calm down. She's lucky it's midnight and the streets are practically cleared of people, or some would definitely be staring. Once she did manage to quiet down, Mikasa straightens herself up and runs a hand through her hair, coming face to face with a flustered Annie.

"Don't..." Mikasa cuts herself off, out of breath. "Don't worry. I- I already... Knew about that, actually." She breathes deeply, finally able to talk right. "My brother works at that mall."

Annie looks even more embarrassed at that, but she laughs anyway. "Oh, God, I don't even wanna know what he said."

"He found the whole thing hilarious." Mikasa chuckles. "The security team was _not_ amused, though."

Annie laughs loudly at that, smirking once her laughter dies down. "I can imagine. I hope you don't think I'm some kind of criminal, though."

Mikasa's smile grows wider then and she places her hand on Annie's shoulder. "Nah, you're too cute to be a criminal."

And then her heart stops, because _fuck_. She hadn't meant for that to be more than a thought, but clearly it did. And by the way Annie's cheeks darken once more while her eyes dart to the hand Mikasa has on her shoulder, she totally thought that was flirting.

Mikasa is almost about to apologize, when she sees the corner of Annie's lips rise and the girl bites her bottom one. Mikasa can't help the way her eyes flicker down, but soon she's looking into her eyes again.

So she decides that if Annie was cool with it, she was cool with it. Mikasa wasn't lying when she'd called her cute, after all.

"Thank you." Annie says, staring into Mikasa's eyes.

"The truth doesn't require thanks." Mikasa replies smoothly. Well, if she started flirting by accident, might as well make the most of it, right?

Part of her mind tells her that no, that she shouldn't. That she'd just met the girl and that she could be very well unknowingly using her to forget about Petra. Part of her heart still aches with abandonment and unrequited feelings for her friend. The other parts of her mind and heart, surprisingly bigger than the first ones, tell her to go with it, because she was having more fun with this girl she barely knew at a random night walk than she'd had with Petra in the last month or so. Besides, up until this moment she had even forgotten about her ruined date, so that had to count for something.

(Yeah, Mikasa's totally gonna make the most of it.)

She's drawn out of her thoughts when she hears the clicking of heels on the ground, realizing Annie was walking again. Scrambling to keep up, Mikasa reaches her in time to see her grinning like a child who has just gotten candy on halloween.

They walk in comfortable silence for a minute or two, Mikasa's mind still running wild as she tries to comprehend what is happening in her heart. She doesn't hear the first time Annie calls her name, but the second one is loud enough for her to almost jump, and she clutches her heart as Annie laughs at how startled she was.

"Scaredy cat." Annie breathes out once she stops laughing and they begin walking once again, not even bothering to say whatever it was she was gonna say before.

"Am not!" Mikasa mumbles, blushing herself this time. "Badasses can't be scaredy cats." She says matter-of-factly.

"Oh and you're a badass?" Annie asks skeptically.

"Um, excuse you." Mikasa fakes being offended. "Couldn't you tell by being in my presence for more than five minutes?"

"No, actually." Annie replies, amused.

Mikasa furrows her brow, not really offended, but somewhat upset. "Well, I am."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Annie smirks.

Mikasa gasps and pushes Annie lightly, thinking that their intimacy levels have reached that point by now. Her heart leaps inside her chest when Annie just laughs and pushes her back, her smile never once wavering.

Mikasa has a feeling that saying yes to Annie's offer was her best choice in a while.

\--//--

That feeling is confirmed when they find a somewhat decent looking place to eat about half an hour later. By then, Mikasa already knows much more about Annie, like the fact that she has a younger sister called Zofia and that her parents don't really approve of her sexuality.

Mikasa also told Annie about her siblings as they walked, focusing on Eren, whose opinion on the playground incident the shorter girl had been eager to know.

(She was pleased to hear he'd found the entire thing hilarious and that he considered the unknown girls some kind of heroes.)

It's almost one in the morning when they find the diner and they feel much more at ease with each other. Almost too at ease, as if they'd known each other their whole lives, and not just an hour and a half. And even so, another kind of tension has risen between the pair. One Mikasa knows too well and one she isn't quite sure what to think about.

She had flirted a little before, sure, but that had mostly been on accident. After a while, though, Mikasa had begun noticing Annie flirting here and there, and she hadn't really known how to react.

"Thank you." Annie smiles as Mikasa holds the door open to her.

"No problem." Mikasa replies easily.

The diner is mostly empty, with its red leather booths and its little benches by the bar. It's cozy in there, more so than it seemed from the outside, and there's even a boombox playing some song that Mikasa doesn't recognize.

"God, I love Hayley Kiyoko." Annie exclaims, making Mikasa turn to her. She guesses it's the girl from the song.

"I don't know her." She comments, shrugging as they walk.

Until Annie stops her, that is. " _What_? She's like the queen of lesbians!"

Mikasa chuckles, eyebrows raised in amusement. "I'm bisexual?"

Annie laughs as well, her own frown melting away. "Okay but look. You gotta give me your number so I can give you links to her songs."

Mikasa tries to conceal her surprise and the heat on her cheeks, but the way Annie blushes again tells her she caught on. The grey eyed girl tries to shake it off, though. So Mikasa could find the songs on her own, who cares? Annie wanted her number and Mikasa was going to give it to her.

So she smiles and nods. "Sure, let's just order first."

Annie almost sighs in relief, letting out a breathy and nervous giggle. "Of course."

And that was what Mikasa had meant by another kind of tension. Even though Mikasa can already tell Annie is quite good with her words – despite having said she could be messy with them in the car –, it isn't the first time she turned into a flustered little thing while flirting. Mikasa is pretty sure it's not going to be the last.

(She's completely certain she doesn't want it to be the last.)

So Mikasa lets Annie choose a booth in the corner of the diner, away from the only other customer, a man in his forties, and follows her there. They sit face to face, and Mikasa is about to comment on how the man looked like he wanted to be dead, when a waitress who looked just as pissed as him shows up to take their orders.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with some side fries and a soda, please." Annie says, to which the waitress almost groans in reply. The blue eyed girl raises her eyebrows, looking slightly offended, and Mikasa has to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

She turns to the waitress, who still looks like this is the last place she wants to be. "And I'll have a strawberry milkshake and some chicken wings."

"We're out of strawberry." The waitress sighs.

"Oh, okay. What do you guys have?" Mikasa asks.

"Chocolate and vanilla."

"A vanilla milkshake, then." Mikasa replies with a smile, to which the waitress nods and hurries back to the counter.

Mikasa is watching her go when Annie grabs her attention by softly tapping on the table to yet another song she doesn't know.

"And who is this?" She asks with a smile.

Annie actually seems offended. "Troye Sivan, king of gays."

Mikasa throws her head back in laughter. "So you only listen to the LGBT monarchs then?"

"Of course." Annie replies cheekily. "And soon you will too."

Mikasa blushes this time, but Annie does as well, and it's confirmed for the grey eyed girl that no matter how smooth Annie can be, she's always flustered when she flirts. It's adorable, really, and Mikasa can't help the way a grin takes over her face when she takes her phone from her purse.

"Here." Mikasa hands Annie the device. "Add your number and I'll send you a text."

Annie beams at that, furiously typing her information. She stops for a moment, furrows her brow and then goes back to typing something before handing the phone back to Mikasa. The Asian smiles at her new contact, whose name is sided by a rose emoji.

"Cute rose." Mikasa winks, making Annie blush again.

"I was gonna put the sun emoji because it's extra just like me, but then I thought that would be _too_ extra and I decided not to do that since it would be better that you didn't know how extra I really am. Which obviously makes no difference with how much I'm rambling, so... I'll stop now." Annie almost groans, her face still a light shade of red, but Mikasa can only try to stifle her laughter for so long. When she inevitably breaks out into a giggling fit, Annie _does_ groan before hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't worry, I'm not good with lowkey people." Mikasa smiles, making Annie bite on her bottom lip. She still can't see her eyes, but she doesn't miss the way the smaller girl's lips turn up on the corner.

Annie uncovers one eye by separating her fore and middle finger. "How so?"

The whole thing is just _too_ cute for Mikasa to hold back a grin. "Why be superficial, y'know? About... I dunno, experiences, choices. So many people go on living their mediocre lives, not even trying to find a bigger purpose or at least their happiness... What's the point?" Mikasa finishes, only then realizing that halfway through her answer it had turned into a passionate rant.

Annie seems taken aback by it, removing her hands from her head and tilting it with a thoughtful expression. She taps against the table a few times and Mikasa is afraid she has scared her away with her "fake deep stuff" as her friends call it, but then again, she doesn't regret what she's said.

"Well," Annie starts, getting Mikasa out of her thoughts, "not everyone has the privilege of living the big life, searching for the inner self or something like that. Some people have just about what they need to survive, stuff for which they have to work hard, and I don't think that's mediocre." Mikasa widens her eyes, noticing how she might have come off, but Annie doesn't seem mad. Just not particularly excited as she was before and not really agreeing with what the grey eyed girl had said, which, putting it like _that_...

"No, no, you misunderstood me. Sorry." Mikasa let out an awkward chuckle. "I expressed myself in a bad way, maybe. I didn't mean it in a material way. Like, by 'mediocre lives' I didn't mean a kind of job or not going overseas on vacation. I meant it in an emotional level. Like, no matter if you have nothing or everything, just... Feeling, you know? Not just living in a state of content where everything is 'whatever' or nice and cozy, not taking chances in love, for example. Or... Liking a book but not going all the way in, not connecting with the characters and their stories, but just casually reading it. Like, why live in a emotional kiddy pool if you can dive right into a deep one or into the sea?"

Annie seems to get it after Mikasa's second speech, nodding with the most serious face the raven haired girl has seen her since they met. Annie doesn't say anything for a while and Mikasa is starting to think she might not when she stops nodding and looks her in the eye.

"Well, some people are afraid to drown." Annie says, making Mikasa stare curiously at her. Not that she didn't get the reference to her own metaphor, but some elaboration would be nice. Annie seems to get it and continues. "I mean, some people are just afraid of that diving in. Like, they're afraid to be hurt or to get too attached or close to be vulnerable. We're all just constantly disappointing each other, after all."

Mikasa frowns. "We're not."

Annie shrugs. "Maybe not by your best friends, but someone is always gonna hurt us, whether they mean to or not. Some people just can't take the risk."

"But that's no way of living." Mikasa argues, pleasantly surprised by how serious Annie is about this debate. "You'll never let yourself feel that way."

"Some people prefer preventing some feelings to risking the possibility of others. Your friend, for example, she stood you up and it hurt you. You wouldn't have gone through it if you hadn't allowed yourself to feel." Annie finishes in a soft tone.

The smaller one looks alarmed when Mikasa suddenly tenses and frowns. The grey eyed girl is kind of frozen by Annie's last sentence, not sure if she's upset at her for bringing it up, at herself for feeling that way or at Petra as she remembers her actions. Either way, she sulks back into her seat, not knowing how to reply.

Fortunately, she doesn't have to. "God, Mikasa, I'm so sorry. That was really dumb and rude of me, I'm really sorry." Annie practically whines, and Mikasa feels her heart melt a little bit when the girl pouts. "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just blunt sometimes and well, I was trying to show you my point but that was out of line, would you forgive me? I would totally understand if you-"

"Slow down, Annie, it's okay." Mikasa chuckles weakly, unable to stay mad when the other girl was so adorably rambling out an apology. Annie raises her eyebrows and tries to stifle a smile, but Mikasa isn't sure why. she calms herself and shrugs mentally before continuing, in what she hopes is a neutral voice. "That's exactly what I meant, though. I know I was hurt, but I gave myself a shot at happiness. And you, getting all worked up over this discussion, that's certainly not a lowkey move. You put your heart and your soul in it, even it was just a debate about feelings. Maybe it's extra but if so, I like extra."

Annie doesn't try to hide her shy grin this time, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Thank you, I guess. I do know what you mean and I agree, like, I can't _not_ care, you know? I just think it's understandable that some people can." She makes a pause and Mikasa nods, smiling softly. Then Annie laughs and Mikasa's stomach does backflips. "I was a diehard fangirl when I was younger, by the way, and I guess you can relate if your little book comment was any indication."

Mikasa smiles, happy and relieved that they managed to break the awkward moment and fall back into pleasant conversation so easily.

"Yeah, I love books. I read all sorts of young adult novels in high school." Mikasa replies.

"So, what Hogwarts house are you in?" Annie asks excitedly.

"Hufflepuff." Mikasa replies proudly and Annie breaks into an even larger grin. "Pottermore and all."

"Me too!" She exclaims, just as the waitress arrives with their food and raised eyebrows.

Mikasa has to stifle the laugh that's dying to come out of her at the look of sheer embarrassment on Annie's face, but she controls herself and jumps in to help her new friend.

"Thank you."

(Ah, a _true_ Hufflepuff.)

The waitress turns to her then, actually giving her something that resembles a smile before nodding and walking away.

"She hates me." Annie exhales, grabbing Mikasa's attention again and definitely making her laugh with her rejected expression as she chews on a fry.

"She doesn't _know_ you." Mikasa replies, starting to eat her food as well.

"She may know me..." Annie swallows and bites on her bottom lip in a thoughtful expression, causing Mikasa to lean forward in anticipation.

"What do you mean?"

Annie looks up and curious grey eyes meet guilty blue ones. "The mall incident wasn't the only one I've been in."

Mikasa's rich laughter fills the diner, but she doesn't mind how loud she is. "You're one hell of a naughty Hufflepuff, huh?"

Annie smirks then, winking at Mikasa as she throws another fry in her mouth. "You have no idea."

Mikasa is pretty sure her face is as red as a tomato from how hot it is, but the sound of Annie's endearing giggling is more than enough to make it alright.

They keep talking while they eat, learning more facts about each other's lives, and the conversation falls on the topic of their friends. Annie tells Mikasa more about Hitch and Ymir, her best friends since middle school, and about how she's sure they have feelings for each other but don't act on it out of fear, even though Annie has played the double agent and confirmed it for them a few times now. Annie doesn't elaborate and Mikasa doesn't ask her to, knowing the subject might be a personal one for her friends.

Mikasa ends the brief awkward silence they have then by telling Annie about how she grew up with Alexa and Sasha and how they befriended Pieck in their first year of high school. Mikasa gets a little sad as she recalls how Sasha distanced herself from the group of friends when she started dating Hange and zones out a little, only coming back to the present when she feels Annie's hand on her own.

She's silent and her eyes are soft, and Mikasa gets butterflies in her stomach by looking at her. Mikasa knows that she doesn't need to tell her anything, that Annie wouldn't push, but the comfort brought by the small gesture and the warmness in her gaze makes the raven haired girl want to open up to someone about this for the first time in what feels like forever.

So Mikasa follows her instincts and tells Annie everything. She only hopes she doesn't regret it in the future.

(The mere thought of a future of any kind with Annie makes Mikasa feel a little better already, and maybe that's all the reassurance she needs.)

"I used to have a crush on Sasha, y'know. When we were like, fourteen. Just when we met Pieck. But we also met this girl, Hange, and she and Sasha started dating a little bit after. I'd never said anything to Sasha or Alexa about my crush, but I kept getting frustrated and jealous and having petty little arguments because I was feeling rejected even though Sasha never knew..." Mikasa scoffs at herself, slowly shaking her head, but Annie seems sympathetic, so she keeps going. "The three of us had always been really close so Alexa didn't think it had anything to do with, like, romantic feelings, y'know? She assumed I was jealous but as a friend. But Pieck was new to our group and she caught on pretty quickly." Mikasa lets out a chuckle at the memory. "Pieck is great, she's completely in tune with everyone's feelings so she's always there for you." Annie smiles softly and Mikasa mirrors her expression. "So I told her everything and we ended up growing closer at the same time as Sasha became kinda distant from me because of all of that mess. And Alexa kinda stuck by her side, because even though she won't admit it to this day, I know she used to get mad at me for making unnecessary drama. But anyway, eventually I got my shit together and apologized, we all talked it out and the inseparable trio became a quartet."

Annie lets out a short whistle as she squeezes Mikasa's hand. "That's quite a story."

"Yeah." Mikasa breathes out, leaning back on her seat.

Annie's smile falters then and she retracts her hand, confusing Mikasa. Had she thought that because Mikasa leaned back, she didn't want to hold her hand? _Ugh_. Mikasa is about as lost as white male TV writers when Annie breaks the five seconds long silence.

(And their tension, _that_ tension, which was building yet again.)

"What about your feelings for Sasha?" The blue eyed girl asks, a little more than curiosity twinkling in her eyes.

Mikasa is still somewhat lost by the time Annie speaks, but after a moment or two, she wraps her mind around her question and almost smirks. She doesn't, though, trying to keep a casual face to see Annie's reaction.

"They've been gone for a long time. I had to let them go, especially since Sasha and Hange never broke up. I'm pretty sure they'll get married in a couple of years." Mikasa finally allows her façade to break as Annie bites down on her bottom lip with a smile trying to come out. The grey eyed can't stop a grin of her own from taking over her face but it falters once her mind unfortunately goes back to the one who she'd come to crush on later – Petra.

Mikasa doesn't realize she's been staring at her empty milkshake cup until Annie brings her back to the present with a worried, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, sorry." Mikasa starts, coughing once. "I was just thinking about Petra for a moment there."

Mikasa watches as Annie's face falls a little more and mentally facepalms herself. Great, _incredible_! Awesome move, Mikasa! Here's a beautiful girl who seems to give a shit and... Has just broken up with her girlfriend, while you're still upset about Petra. Maybe they _are_ moving a bit too fast... Maybe Annie isn't even interested and Mikasa is reading way too much into facial expressions and such, something that she shouldn't even be doing, considering she was just almost crying a couple of hours ago about being stood up.

But then again, Mikasa doesn't owe Petra anything. Maybe she's just thinking about this now that her mind is off the girl, now that she's in the company of someone who's making her laugh and smile without any kind of guilt or sadness afterward, but Mikasa is starting to wonder if her feelings for Petra haven't been diminishing over time and if she's been holding on to hope or to an ideal – that if she keeps trying, Petra will reciprocate her feelings _and_ stop being a jerk. It's not a wild thought, but the realization makes Mikasa completely zone out again, thinking back to her disappointment and wondering if that, too, was not a product of her feelings, but of that ideal.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to go?"

Mikasa whips her head to look at Annie the moment she hears the words, cursing herself inside her mind for having gotten lost in her thoughts yet again. The blue eyed girl looks worried and a little less bright than she's been for the past hour, a small frown adorning her features.

"No!" Mikasa exclaims, perhaps a little too loudly if the way Annie's eyebrows shoot up is any indication. Feeling her face heat up, Mikasa clears her throat and averts Annie's gaze for a moment. "Hm, I mean, please don't go. I'm sorry for zoning out, I just had this epiphany, I guess." Mikasa chuckles and brings her eyes back to Annie's, trying to show honesty. "I wasn't ignoring you on purpose, sorry if you said anything and I didn't catch it."

Annie seems satisfied, but still a little worried as she nods. "No biggie. And what was this epiphany of yours?" She smiles, probably trying to ease the awkwardness that had arisen between them, and Mikasa almost audibly groans, pissed at herself for making things weird in the first place.

She just smiles as honestly as she can instead. "I realized that maybe my feelings for Petra haven't been real for a while now, and that I was just holding on to hope, or the idea of reciprocated feelings."

Mikasa watches closely as Annie's mouth forms a small and adorable 'o' for a moment before she gets a hold of her facial expressions and hides her surprise. It's not long before she's grinning and yeah, Mikasa doesn't think she's reading too much into facial expressions anymore.

It's not like Mikasa is one of those fuckboys who think that only because a girl is being nice, it means they want to fuck them, but Annie isn't being simply nice. She's being flirty and touchy and she's not really good at covering up what she's feeling. At least Mikasa thinks so, from the small amount of time they'd known each other. Still, Mikasa can't be the only one picking up on the sexual tension, right? She's had lots of friends who she was attracted to that didn't want her like that. She's met lots of people who were incredibly nice with her weren't interested. Annie, though... No, Mikasa couldn't be the only one crushing on the stranger they'd met on Uber two hours ago.

"Well that's nice..." Annie finally says, her eyes widening and her face becoming bright red as she realizes how that must have sounded. Mikasa is smiling widely now, trying not to giggle at the girl in front of her, but before she can say anything else, Annie continues, unsurprisingly managing to not stumble over her words too much, the blushing smooth talker she was. "I mean, like, because that way you'll be able to move on and stop getting down because of her."

Mikasa nods, but decides to take a leap of faith and, well, fuck it. "Funny thing, I haven't really felt down since I met you."

Annie blushes, hard this time, and licks her lips before biting down on her bottom one _again_ , something that's been driving Mikasa _insane_. Neither of them looks away, and the smirk Mikasa is wearing is having just the desired effect, if the way Annie breaks eye contact only to glance at her lips before moving them up again is any indication.

Annie still hasn't said anything by the time their waitress comes back, startling both of them by collecting their dishes. Mikasa isn't sure how long they would have kept their staring match, but she doesn't really mind not finding out, if only she gets to continue whatever could have happened _after_ it. Mikasa's mind starts wandering then and she really shouldn't be thinking about how she'd rather be the one sinking her teeth on Annie's lip. Maybe she hasn't felt down since meeting the girl, _but_ she really wouldn't mind going down in other ways...

Mikasa feels a shiver run down her spine and stop in a slight ache between her legs, which means she should absolutely stop her train of thinking. Then again, Annie looks flustered herself as she looks at Mikasa after the waitress has gone away.

"We should, uh, go. Probably. It's like, two in the morning." Annie finally speaks, even though she hasn't touched her phone since they got there.

Mikasa nods, however, and checks her own phone only to see she has seven missed calls and twenty seven unread texts from three different conversations. Yikes.

Other than that, though, it really is almost two AM, and they really should go.

Mikasa is quick to get her wallet and she's just opening her mouth to offer to pay when Annie beats her to it. "Nuh, uh, let me. I'm the reason you ever got off the Uber anyway."

"But-"

"No buts, I insist." Annie says, sending Mikasa that amazing smile of hers, and the grey eyed girl can only blink and sigh, accepting defeat.

"I'm paying for the Uber to campus then." Mikasa blurts out, opening her app as soon as possible so that Annie doesn't have a chance to argue.

Annie chuckles. "Okay, deal. I can live with that. Good thing we live in the same dorm, right?"

Annie sends her a look then, _the_ look, and Mikasa realizes she's never wished for an Uber to arrive quicker in her life.

\--//--

The ride to their dorm starts mostly silent, not because Mikasa didn't want to talk to Annie, but because every time they did start talking, one of them would get lost staring at the other and the sexual tension would only rise. They have been sitting with inches between them for fifteen minutes now and not because there wasn't more space in the car. No, Mikasa had gotten in and Annie slid in after her until they were almost touching. Then she returned Mikasa's beanie and scarf, which were put in the girl's bag immediately.

(It had suddenly gotten so hot in there that Mikasa almost asked the driver if the air conditioner was on, which _obviously_ was.)

"Do you have any plans after we get to the dorm?" Mikasa regrets her words the moment they leave her mouth, since she doesn't think she's ever said anything that dumb.

Annie only smiles – seductively? – and shakes her head. Mikasa gulps and nods, hoping the girl lets go of it or that the ground opens up and eats her. Or, well, that Annie does, but- No. Mikasa can't let her mind go there if she hopes to survive this ride home. She feels the fucking throbbing again and fidgets in her spot for a moment, risking a glance Annie's way only to feel their thighs start touching.

"Do _you_ have any plans?" Annie asks in a low yet sensually innocent voice. Mikasa didn't even know that was a thing, but oh boy, was it doing things to her.

Mikasa keeps her cool, though, or at least she tries to, licking her lips – just like Annie had done in the diner – before smirking. Blue eyes glance at her mouth and Mikasa is just glad that she's still got _some_ control of the situation, really.

"Well, I didn't until now." Mikasa replies, her voice husky as her eyes lock with Annie's.

"Really? You mind sharing them?" Annie's voice is as smooth as the tips of her fingers as she twirls strands of Mikasa's hair in them, letting them run across her neck briefly in the process.

And just like that, a shiver runs down Mikasa's spine just as her center throbs harder and her mind goes completely blank.

"You... You tell me." Mikasa is surprised at herself when what she says isn't completely dumb, but the smirk she's been wearing is gone and she can no longer hide the desire all over her features, her eyes locked on Annie's lips.

Annie twirls her hair a little bit more before she closes her fist on it without force, just tight enough for Mikasa to gasp in surprise. She doesn't have time to say anything before Annie, as flustered as she'd been while flirting at the diner, leans in toward her, their faces inches apart.

"My roommate isn't home, y'know? Your plans could maybe include us going there..." Annie husks, her body leaning toward Mikasa even more, making the girl fidget again. And while Mikasa didn't expect this side of Annie when they met, she certainly can't say that she doesn't like it.

Mikasa realizes she actually can't say anything at all, but she can't have Annie thinking she isn't up to it, so she does the next best thing. She leans forward and kisses her.

(Did she say next best thing? She meant the absolute best thing.)

Annie's lips are soft and skilled, moving along Mikasa's in a way that she could only describe as blissful. But gentleness is slowly put aside as the tension gets higher and Mikasa feels like she needs more, snaking an arm around Annie's back and under her coat and shirt. Annie gasps softly and it gives them time to pull back and breathe for a moment, but Mikasa doesn't even open her eyes before pulling the girl into her again, sinking her teeth on the girl's lip like she's been wanting to do for what seemed like forever now. The hand Annie has in her hair pulls on it harder, making Mikasa groan into her, and Annie takes the opportunity to slide her tongue inside Mikasa's mouth.

Their tongues meet in what was turning into a desperate kiss, Annie sucking on Mikasa's as she grabs the smaller girl's right thigh and basically pulls her into her lap. Annie wastes no time in straddling her and Mikasa should really be thinking about the poor Uber driver right now, but honestly she doesn't give a shit. Not when one of Annie's hands is tangled in her hair and the other is running down the front of her body and her lips are leaving hers only to find her neck a moment later.

Mikasa runs her hands up and down Annie's thighs as the girl leaves open mouthed kisses down her neck, biting down her bottom lip hard so as to not moan loudly when she starts sucking on her pulse point. One of her hands squeezes Annie's ass at that point, the other one sinking her short nails down her thigh. Annie bites down on her shoulder then and Mikasa can't help but growl lowly, getting increasingly frustrated by the excess of clothing they had on.

Mikasa moves Annie's chin so that they start kissing again, bringing her as close as possible with the hand that was on her ass and tangling the other on the girl's silky hair. Annie sucks on her bottom lip at the same time as she pulls her head by a fistful of Mikasa's dark locks and squeezes her hip under her shirt, making Mikasa almost lose it.

And that's when a throat being cleared and a loud cough brings them back to reality. The car isn't moving anymore and a very uneasy driver is staring straight ahead, looking unsure of what else to do. Mikasa feels her face burn up and she sees the driver end the ride before she looks up and finds a flustered yet amused Annie biting her swollen lip, probably to keep herself from laughing.

Mikasa, on the other hand, is kind of mortified, so she only mumbles a, "Sorry, thanks," and gets out of the car as fast as she can after Annie slides off her lap.

Annie is right by her side in no time, giggling wildly as the car takes off. Mikasa is about to ask her how she wasn't embarrassed as well, but when her eyes meet the girl's gleeful expression, she can't help but start laughing herself.

(Mikasa wonders if this is another example of what Annie meant when she said she always got herself in weird situations. She can't help but hope that it is.)

But when Annie leans into her and rests her head on Mikasa's shoulder, the girl quickly feels that spark, that tension building again. Their laughter slowly dies down and a grinning Annie looks up at Mikasa, making the girl wonder how could someone look so smug and sweet at the same time.

"That was great." She says in a low voice.

Mikasa doesn't miss the chance that their closeness provides her with and holds Annie by the hips, while the girl takes the opportunity to snake an arm around her neck.

"It really was." Mikasa husks, her eyes dropping to Annie's lips once again.

"We should do it again." Annie barely has time to finish her sentence before Mikasa is taking her bottom lip between her own. They start kissing again and Mikasa's mind is blank of all thoughts, but Annie smiles into the kiss and pulls away, almost making Mikasa pout. "Just probably not in the middle of the street."

Mikasa lets out a breathy chuckle then, because Annie is totally right. So she lets the girl take her hand and lead her through the buildings of their dorm complex until she finds her own. They wait for the elevator for what feels like an eternity to Mikasa, but before she knows it they're going up and almost running through a corridor until Annie fishes for her keys and opens her door.

It's messy and probably not pretty, but both girls practically drop their purses and coats to the ground before Annie steps out of her heels, pushes Mikasa up against the closed door and attacks her with her mouth. There's a lot of biting involved and Mikasa is sure that her lips are going to be red and swollen, but she loves it, so she couldn't care less. What she does care about, though? The alarmingly increasing throbbing between her legs and her probably already ruined underwear. She knows they've done almost nothing so far and she should be embarrassed about being this turned on with almost no touching, but honestly, who cares? If she was feeling like this at this point, she would lose her mind when they got to go further.

Which needed to happen. _Now_. So Mikasa pushes herself off the door and blindly drives a surprised Annie to one of the beds, pushing her down on it as she takes off her shirt and throws it somewhere on the ground. Mikasa then climbs on top of Annie and kisses her a little bit softer, but she's there for a total of five seconds before the smaller girl flips them around and sits on Mikasa's lap with one hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"Don't get up." Annie almost growls, making Mikasa bite her bottom lip.

As if the display of dominance wasn't enough to turn Mikasa on impossibly more, Annie slowly raises her hand from Mikasa's shoulder, as if to make sure that she wouldn't disobey, before she takes off her shirt and bra and tosses her hair all to one side. Mikasa stares hungrily, paralyzed with her hands on Annie's thighs, but when the girl starts lowering herself again, she does so painfully slowly, and the grey eyed girl can't help but rest her weight on one elbow so that she can pull Annie into her with the other arm.

Annie doesn't give in; much on the contrary, she makes Mikasa lose her balance and holds her down again as she positions herself so as to keep one leg between Mikasa's. The friction is enough to make Mikasa moan loudly, but Annie doesn't stop there. She finally lowers herself completely, her breasts touching Mikasa's skin, but instead of finding her mouth, Annie's lips travel to her ear.

"I told you not to get up, but it's okay." She sucks on the spot behind Mikasa's earlobe and the girl feels her eyes roll to the back of her head. "Let's just get you out of these." She husks before pulling away.

"Annie." Mikasa whines, but she's already gone.

When she opens her eyes, the girl is undoing the buttons of her jeans and Mikasa takes the opportunity to unclasp her bra and throw it to the side. Annie stops what she's doing and for a moment she just stares as hungrily as Mikasa had. Then, she quickly pushes Mikasa's jeans off and the grey eyed girl helps her by kicking them off alongside her boots.

Annie hastily unbuttons her own jeans then, kicking them off with her underwear before finally leaning down, the weight she's putting on the leg between Mikasa's making the girl moan again. Annie muffles the sound with her lips, pulling Mikasa's bottom one for a moment before deepening the kiss. Annie's tongue is dancing alongside Mikasa's and the girl is starting to grind, so Mikasa raises her own thigh as her roaming hands squeeze her ass and Annie groans into Mikasa's mouth.

Mikasa smiles at the sound, but soon groans as well, because Annie's hand is massaging her breast while her mouth is now attached to her neck and she's doing all sorts of things to Mikasa. Annie sucks at Mikasa's sweet spot just as she starts rolling her nipple on her fingers, and Mikasa moans the loudest yet, but when the girl grinds down hard, she's sure she is about to lose it.

"P- please, Annie." Mikasa whines, only getting a soft bite in reply.

Even though Mikasa has no idea what to expect, she can't say she's not surprised when Annie starts leaving feather light kisses up her neck and slowing down her rhythm. Mikasa is _not_ amused at the teasing; her center is throbbing desperately and she needs to be touched. Her groan of frustration turns into one of pleasure when Annie sucks at the spot behind her ear again though, and her mind is completely cleared of thoughts when Annie's breath hits her ear.

"Please what, Mikasa?" Annie basically purrs before lowering herself on Mikasa's body.

Mikasa is already incredibly wet, but hearing Annie talk like that...

"Please..." Mikasa cuts herself off with a gasp when Annie takes her nipple in her mouth, sucking on it softly. "Ca- Annie, I need you."

"Mhmm," is all the reply she gets, the vibrations from the humming making Mikasa moan.

One of Mikasa's hands tangles in Annie's hair, grabbing onto it tightly. Her other takes Annie's own hand and leads it to where she needs it.

"Tell me, Mikasa." Annie demands, stopping her hand just above Mikasa's center, and the girl growls in response.

"I need you to fuck me." Mikasa's tone is harsher than before, more a demand than a whine, and she can feel Annie smirking against the skin of her breast, where she sucks and bites once before leaning back to remove Mikasa's underwear.

Once it's thrown across the room, Annie finally touches Mikasa, running her fingers through her folds a few times, and the girl is cursing and moaning Annie's name in no time. Mikasa feels like she's in between heaven and hell, because Annie is still teasing her and not going where she needs her, but on the other hand, she's making her go insane by doing just that.

"You're so wet, Mikasa." Annie chuckles against her skin, continuing her trail of wet kisses and bites down Mikasa's body.

Mikasa's about to beg her to fuck her again, when Annie's fingers find her clit and rub against it, so the only thing that comes out of her is a breathy, "Fuck, Annie."

Mikasa doesn't have the time to say anything else before Annie's mouth replaces her fingers, sucking on the bundle of nerves and making Mikasa's mind go completely blank. The girl curses loudly, but her breath catches in her throat when Annie enters her with two fingers, hard and sudden and blissful.

"Oh, God." She moans, as the blonde continues to suck on her clit while her fingers thrust in an increasingly fast pace. Mikasa's hands push Annie's head closer to her and her hips rise along her pace, wanting more, _needing_ more. "Harder, Annie, please."

Despite all the previous teasing, their eyes meet for a moment and Annie is quick to comply, humming before biting on her clit and curling her fingers inside Mikasa, who lets out a stream of profanities. Mikasa can feel her orgasm building and she knows she won't last too long, so she tells Annie that and not a second later the girl has a third finger inside of her. She moves them deeper and harder and faster and Mikasa is not sure if she's actually in heaven when she comes, moaning Annie's name without a single care about how loud she's being, but her legs are shaking and Annie's kissing her way up her body while she helps her ride out her orgasm and she hasn't felt this blissfully well in what feels like forever, so she guesses she may as well be.

Annie's lips find Mikasa's as her legs and breathing start calming down, but they still kiss softly for a while, one of Mikasa's hands caressing Annie's cheek, the other running up and down her spine. Annie leans back for air and Mikasa opens her eyes, locking them with warm blue ones.

"That was... I don't even have words." She says in a low voice, tucking a strand of Annie's hair behind her ear.

The girl smiles. "Amazing? Incredible? Mind blowing?"

Mikasa giggles, throwing an arm above her face to _maybe_ hide her blush, but she doesn't cover her grin. "All of the above?" She says, uncovering her face to find a flustered Annie grinning happily.

"I can work with that." She husks, leaning down to kiss Mikasa again.

It starts off gentle, but Mikasa makes sure to turn them around just as it begins to get more heated. Annie seems surprised, but not unpleased, and when she pulls Mikasa back down for their kiss, the grey eyes girl is quick to comply. Mikasa's hand covers Annie's breast and starts massaging it, making the girl moan into Mikasa's mouth. But it's when Mikasa moves her lips to work on Annie's other breast and her fingers start circling her clit that the girl holds on to Mikasa's hair as if her life depended on it and her dominant side comes back into play.

"F- fuck, Mikasa... Fuck me." Annie half moans, half demands, making Mikasa feel yet another wave of arousal. "I need you fucking inside me, n- now."

Mikasa debates teasing Annie like she'd done, but her doubts last a total of two seconds as Annie tugs on her hair and moans her name. Leaving open mouthed kisses down the smaller girl's body, Mikasa sucks on the inside of Annie's thigh once and smirks at the way her name lustfully rolls off the blonde's tongue before raising said thigh, positioning it over her shoulder. It was time to give back.

\--//--

When Mikasa wakes up the next day, she doesn't know if it's because of the sun in her eyes or her incredibly full bladder. She doesn't really dwell on it, though, because, well, she really needs to pee. But for that she needs to get up, and when she opens her eyes, they burn as if she were seeing the divine, a Greek god or something.

(Then again, when Mikasa turns on the bed, groaning weakly, and comes to face a sleeping Annie, she smirks lazily, because not only did she see a Greek goddess the previous night, but she slept with her as well.)

Mikasa's smile turns soft as she stares at the peaceful figure lying on her stomach with a blanket covering half her body and her lips slightly parted. Annie has an arm stretched out over Mikasa, and the grey eyed girl guesses it had been holding her by the waist when she was lying on her back.

Mikasa would spend more time staring at Annie, but her bladder really feels like it's about to explode, so the girl hesitantly moves the blue eyed girl's arm off her and gets up. Mikasa yawns and stretches once she's standing, but as she looks around the bedroom, seeing all of their clothes haphazardly thrown around the floor, she frowns, because she's usually a tidy person. But then she smiles again, because usually doesn't mean always, and Mikasa was pretty happy to make an exception the previous night.

And even if Mikasa feels some nerves bubbling in her stomach as she thinks of what she did, as she thinks of what will happen when Annie wakes up, she doesn't regret it one bit.

Still smiling lazily, Mikasa tiptoes her way to the bathroom, yawning once again and feeling her eyelids getting heavy after the initial rush waking up suddenly had given her. Once she washes her hands and gets out of the bathroom, her mind is wandering and her eyes are burning again, this time from the lack of sleep. What time even was it anyway?

Mikasa looks at her purse, discarded by the door, and almost walks to it before she remembers her phone was in her jeans, which she so carelessly kicked off herself. Chuckling and shaking her head at the memory, Mikasa kneels beside it, takes her phone and walks to the window, closing the curtains that had hurt her eyes before going back to the bed, careful not to make any noise.

She sits on the tip of the mattress and unlocks her phone, grimacing when she notices it's almost out of battery. Mikasa's grimace turns into a frown and she groans again when she sees it's just past six in the morning, which means she got a little less than two hours of sleep. Mikasa sighs and runs a hand through her hair; at least that explains her exhaustion.

(It doesn't mean she's any happier about the time, though.)

Mikasa also notices that she has a shit-ton of notifications, most of them texts and missed calls. She can only imagine how much her friends must hate her right now for not replying, but honestly? Mikasa doesn't really regret it. She's a big girl, it's not like she needed to report back or anything, and unless Petra has talked to them, they didn't really have a reason to worry. Still, she decides to take a quick look at her group chat with her friends, only to see all of them freaking out about her whereabouts. So Mikasa sends them a quick text saying that she's fine and closes the texting app, not even bothering with her chat with Petra or anyone else for that matter.

Mikasa lies back down, ready to block her phone and go back to sleep, when one notification catches her eye. Uber is asking her to rate her driver and she gives the poor guy five stars, gnawing on her lip in guilt, even though she can't say she doesn't find the situation more amusing now. Then, curiosity takes over her and she opens the app, looking for her own rating.

Mikasa has to bite the inside of her cheeks and put a hand over her mouth when she sees that her once impeccable rating has fallen to a total of three stars, and one side of her can't help but feel more of that guilt in the pit of her stomach. The other side is still amused – and somewhat offended, to be honest – but she lets it go as she locks her phone and leaves it on the bedside table.

She turns back to lie on her side and is pleasantly surprised when Annie snuggles up to her, nuzzling her face in the crook of Mikasa's neck and holding her by the waist again. Mikasa smiles softly at the girl, her mind foggy and her eyes heavy with sleep, and as she closes them, all thoughts of Uber and her friends vanish, replaced by this peaceful ease that has taken over her since the unexpected turn of events of that crazy Saturday night.


End file.
